Another Destiny: Episode 2 War and Deceit
by sonn4jam3s
Summary: The journey of the Forbidden Padawans continues. War is closing in on the galaxy and can the Forbidden Padawans cope under the pressures of war and the deaths it causes? Starts just before the Clone Wars begin.


A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…

**Star Wars**

**Another Destiny**

**Episode 2**

**War and Deceit**

**The galaxy is in chaos. Ten years after the BLOCKADE OF NABOO the Republic continues to split apart**

**as the SEPARATIST threat increases with some saying that it may even end up coming to war.**

**Furthermore, there are the increasing attempts to assassinate certain members of the GALACTIC SENATE **

**and especially on the life of the new senator of Naboo, Padme Amidala.**

**However, during the last five years the FORBIDDEN CHILDREN, a band of 32 Jedi Padawans and Younglings**

**from a mysterious planet, have been trained in the ways of the Force and are all showing great progress. ****Yet, **

**how will they cope in a galaxy crumbling in upon itself and, more importantly, how will they survive if it does, **

**in fact, come to war...**

**1**

"Concentrate Lucey!" Goris ordered sternly.

"I am" Lucey hit back, who was sitting in the middle of a dark room with her Master. Goris Zanto, a female Zabrak and Jedi Master of Lucey Tai, was currently teaching the younger girl the art of meditation. She had tried to teach the girl it many times but each time she had failed.

Over the past few years, Goris had tamed the fiery young woman significantly but she still maintained a very rebellious side. The other Forbidden Children, though many were now young adults now, all trained unbelievably hard and were achieving things at the highest level. However, Lucey seemed to be the odd one out in the group and Goris was always quick to point this out when Lucey did something wrong; something that bugged Lucey endlessly. After a few more minutes of trying Lucey got up, again.

"Why do we continue to do this? I could be learning how to fight better instead of wasting my time 'meditating'."Goris just stared at her, not bothering to answer her arrogant student. Lucey stormed out instead of trying to stare her down.

Goris sighed, "I'm going to have to find some way to get through to her.

* * *

Lucey was angry. She was angry at her Master for making her waste her time, she was angry at the others for being so special but, most of all, she was angry because she couldn't do what her Master wanted.

Now a young woman of 18 years of age, Lucey's features had matured significantly. Her once blonde hair had darkened and was now a light shade of brown and she had grown to 5ft 7ins in height. She also had a very lean body: due to all of her training. Because she couldn't meditate she worked out much more than the other students. Her Master had described this as a type of moving meditation, but Lucey didn't buy it.

Deciding she was actually quite hungry, Lucey walked to the canteen. There were many Jedi here, as it was the middle of the day. There were also a few of the other Forbidden padawans, which was what the Jedi now called them, here and there. Lucey, however, didn't want any company, especially not from any of them.

Lucey quickly got some food and sat down at a table: alone. She sat alone for a few minutes before someone sat down opposite her. She looked up from her food and saw Sonny Cripps.

He was most definitely no longer a kid. No more was he short or skinny but he was now muscular and reasonably tall. His hair, like Lucey's, had darkened so that it was now a dark blondish colour and his facial features had become far more mature. He simply watched her eat for a while before he spoke.

"You're angry again" he stated matter-of-factly. Lucey didn't stop eating as he continued. "What did you do now?" Lucey threw her knife and fork down.

"What makes you think it was me?!" she growled angrily. Sonny smirked.

"Because it's always you". Again Lucey growled. She did have to concede it to Sonny, he could read her well: better than anyone else could in the Order.

She sighed. "I can't do it. Why can't I meditate?" she asked. Sonny shrugged.

"Maybe it's because your mind's too active and is always on other things" he explained while leaning forward. "What has your Master told you?"

"Please, don't call her Master. I hate the formal bantha crap of the Order" she barked. Again Sonny smirked.

"Been learning some new curses since we've got here, huh".

"Yeah" she answered. "My response to your question is absolutely nothing. All she does is stare at me or she tells me how the rest of 'us' can do it but I can't".

"That must be frustrating" Sonny admitted.

"It's worse. She never tells me I'm doing well, or even when I'm not. It's as if I don't even exist. It's like I'm being taught by a droid" she explained.

"I noticed that about her" Sonny agreed. "I have an idea. Why don't you try to come and meditate with me. I can teach you how to do it if you want: Aayla's a hell of a good teacher".

Lucey shrugged. "I've got nothing better to do".

* * *

After a quick talk the two of them decided to go to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Sonny suggested to Lucey that it was most definetly the most relaxing place in the Temple. Once they arrived he went through with Lucey what his Master, Aayla Secura, had told him about the art of meditation.

Because both he and Aayla were Jedi Guardians, the two of them were into fighting more so than they were into relaxing and Sonny thought that because Lucey was one too, then the 'trick' Aayla had taught him might work with Lucey.

Basically, his Master had told him about how she used to use a form of active meditation such as working on droids and machinery which Sonny discovered she was very good at. After she'd told him this she went on to say that when she was trying to find peace she recounted when she had worked on something and it had instantly calmed her. She had suggested to him that he found something he knew he liked and then imagine he was actually doing it. It had taken a few attempts for him to find what he needed to think about to calm him but he had eventually.

Lucey thought about what Sonny had said for a moment before considering something she could think of. She tried a few things, none of which helped including shouting at her Master. Finally she gave up and moved to stand but Sonny caught her arm.

"Try, one last time. Think of something you know always calms you" he spoke softly. Lucey looked at him for a moment before sitting down once again. She took a deep breath before thinking, hard, about what always calmed her.

It didn't take her as long as she thought and when she realised just what it was that she was using to calm herself she became confused. She shrugged it off however and went back to work. Finally she managed to sink into her first mediation.

Lucey was surprised at just how nice it felt, to be wrapped up in the warmth of the Force. It was as if a silk blanket had been thrown around her body and as if it were hugging her, comforting her.

She 'woke' from her trance to see Sonny with a small grin plastered upon his face. She gave a slight smile in return at finally achieving in a single day with another Padawan what in five years she couldn't with her Master.

"Told you it was easy. It's just all in the technique" he added as he started to stand. He helped Lucey up to. "I better be going. I've got to practice lightsaber forms with my Master and if I don't get there on time she will actually kill me". Lucey laughed lightly at his joke.

"Er, I guess I'll see you at dinner then" Lucey replied awkwardly. Sonny nodded before leaving. Little did the two of them know that Goris had seen the two together. In the shadows she smiled. _I guess he's my way to her._

* * *

Walking through the shadows of the lower levels of Coruscant, a dark figure stalked her prey.

All that could be seen of the woman was her eyes, a glowing sickly yellow that would make even the toughest of men shy away in fear. With these eyes she watched, waiting for the moment to strike. Her prey was Asen Trio, Jed Padawan and one of the Forbidden Padawans.

Not much was known, outside and even inside the Temple, of them but the dark figures Master had told her that they posed a threat and that they needed to be taken care of. And she was always out to please her Master.

The Padawan was young, probably no more than sixteen years of age yet he radiated brightly through the Force, telling the dark figure that he would become a strong Jedi if he lived: which he wouldn't.

She waited for him to walk down a less than crowded area and then she used her powers of the Force to 'push' anyone else around here away. Once this was accomplished she revealed herself.

"Going somewhere are we?" she questioned. Her voice almost sounded crazed, as if she were insane.

Asen turned around to see the dark figure and gulped at the intensity of the figures eyes. The dark figure continued. "Someone wants you dead, all of you dead, and I am more than happy to oblige.

With that she reached into her robes and pulled out her lightsaber, igniting the crimson blade.

"W-who are you?" questioned the Padawan as he reached for his own weapon.

The figure pulled away her hood and outer robe and again the Padawan gasped in shock. The woman was human; perhaps no more than twenty five years of age, she had dark red hair but her face. It was sickly pale with creases that made her look as if she was already dead but not only this, her face was covered in black tribal tattoos

"I am Tao Fel and I will be your death". With that she charged at Asen, who barely managed to lift his green bladed saber to block the attack. The Padawan realised in an instant that he had no chance at defeating this woman. She was stronger than him, better trained than him, faster than him and as he found out too late, she had more lightsabers than him.

While he was distracted trying to prevent her first saber from killing him she pulled out another and ignited it straight through his chest. She smiled as she felt him die, and saw him take his last breath.

She picked up her robes and grinned wickedly. She was one step closer to pleasing her Master.

* * *

_Please review and tell me what you think._


End file.
